1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silyl-linked polyamidoamines, and to the preparation of silyl-linked polyamidoamines.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
Polyamidoamine-epichlorohydrin resins have been used extensively as wet strength agents for paper, as creping adhesives, and for other applications. Silanated resins are also known.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 1174560 discloses a standard-temperature curable composition which includes (1) a compound obtained by the addition product of (a) an epoxyalkylalkyloxysilane and (b) the reaction product of a polyvalent carboxylic acid with a polyamine compound having at least two primary and/or secondary amino groups, and (2) a polyoxyalkylene ether chain polymer with a hydrolyzable silicon group. For compound (1), this publication discloses 3-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane as a suitable epoxyalkylalkyloxysilane, diethylenetriamine as a suitable polyamine, and adipic acid as a suitable polyvalent carboxylic acid; long-chain dibasic acids of C.sub.12 or more are indicated to be particularly suitable. Also for compound (1), this publication discloses an equivalent ratio of amino groups to carboxyl groups of 2:1, for the condensation of polyamine with polycarboxylic acid. The composition is disclosed as having utility as an adhesive, sealant, coating agent, paint, and injection agent. There is discussion of sealants used to seal joints between automobile steel plates, and used as injection agents for the repair of building tile joints; durability under weather temperature variation is mentioned as a factor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,550 discloses silanated polyamide adhesives for bare metal substrates, prepared by melt blending dry and nonacidic polyamides of specified class, containing less than 0.5 weight percent moisture, with silanating compounds also of specified class. This patent further discloses that if the polyamide contains substantially more than 0.5 percent moisture, a processable thermoplastic polymer providing bonds of significantly improved moisture resistance is not obtained. Example 13 discloses a polyamide prepared from hexamethylenediamine, diethylenetriamine, dimerized fatty acid, adipic acid, sebacic acid, and acetic acid; Example 14 discloses reaction of the Example 13 polyamide with 3,4-epoxycyclohexylethyltrimethoxysilane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,754 discloses silicon-modified polyamide-polyimides. The polyamide-polyimide prepolymer is prepared by the reaction of a diamine with an anhydride or its derivative having at least three carbonyl-containing groups per molecule. Polar organic solvents are preferred for the reaction of the anhydride with the diamine; water beyond trace amounts in the system cannot be tolerated. Among the silanes disclosed as being suitable for modifying the polyamide-polyimide prepolymer is 3-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,990,563, 4,992,538, 4,973,680, 5,004,791, 5,032,682, 5,036,137, and 5,071,978 disclose various silated poly[vinyl alcohol]s and polysaccharides.